


If That Bad Shit Hadn't Gone Down

by epidemic



Category: City of Brass, The Daevabad Trilogy - S. A. Chakraborty
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fellatio, First Time, Oral Sex, Sex In A Cave, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, ill write every ship for this goddamn book if i have to, ill write everything for this goddamn ship if i have to, virgin dara lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 07:07:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18310664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epidemic/pseuds/epidemic
Summary: What happens in the cave if the Ifrit hadn't shown up at exactly the wrong time?Starts right where the book's scene began and filters out the not-as-fun stuff lmao





	If That Bad Shit Hadn't Gone Down

**Author's Note:**

> if ao3 doesn't add in the coding for the italicized words i'm not going back and redoing it because im lazy and it's 2am

“There was a hint of fear in his voice, but having learned how prone to exaggeration Dara could be--especially when it came to the djinn--Nahri tried to reassure him. “You’re probably just ancient history to them, Dara. Not everyone is capable of holding a grudge for fourteen centuries.” He scowled and looked away, and she laughed. “Oh, come now, I’m just teasing you.” She pushed up on one elbow, and without thinking much of it, reached for his cheek to turn him back to face her. 

Dara startled at her touch, his eyes bright with surprise. No, not at her touch. Nahri realized with some embarrassment, rather at the position she’d inadvertently put them in, her body half-draped over his chest. 

She flushed. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to--”

He touched her cheek.

Dara looked nearly as astonished as she did at the act, as if his fingers were lightly tracing her jaw of their own accord. There was so much longing in his face--as well as a good bit of indecision--that Nahri’s heart began to race, heat pooling in her stomach. Don’t, she told herself. He’s the literal enemy of the people you’re about to ask for sanctuary, and you want to add this to the ties already binding you? Only a fool would do such a thing. 

She kissed him. 

Dara made a half-hearted sound of protest against her mouth and then promptly tangled his hands in her hair. His lips were warm and urgent, and every part of her seemed to cheer as he kissed her back, her body filled with a hunger her mind was screaming warnings against.

He broke away. “We can’t,” he gasped, his warm breath tickling her ear, sending a thrill down her spine. “This--this is completely inappropriate…”

…

She rolled on top of him, and the look of stunned disbelief on his face was worth it alone. “Shut up, Dara.” And then she kissed him again. 

There was no sound of protest now. There was a gasp--half exasperation, half desire--then he pulled her down against him, and Nahri’s thoughts stopped being coherent.  
She fumbled with the maddeningly complicated knot on his belt, his hands slipping under her tunic…” 

When his hands touched the skin at her hips, she burned. He trailed higher until his fingers were sliding underneath her breasts, a slight gasp coming from Nahri when he encircled them and flicked at her nipples with his thumbs. 

Dara looked at her then, his eyes filled with heat and desperation. He was breathing heavily and twitching underneath her. When Nahri shifted, she felt a very distinctive bulge pressing against the inside of her thigh, and Dara startled. He sucked in a quick breath and pulled his hands from her chest to her hips again, keeping her still but pressing her down into him. His eyes were tightly closed as he trembled on the cavern’s floor. 

Every bit of heat in her rushed downward until she could feel blood pulsing in her pussy, wet and dripping down her legs. She saw spots as she closed her eyes to grind down onto Dara’s cock. 

Dara whined beneath her, a desperate sound that shook Nahri to the core. She ground her hips harder into his and started up a slow rhythm, feeling his cock grow harder with each roll. 

“Fuck, oh fuck, Nahri,” he gasped, beginning to rock his hips up between her legs, feeling the hot friction of anything against his clothed cock. But oh god this was Nahri, and she was so wet that it was seeping through her underwear onto his pants and he could feel the sheer amount of warmth that emanated from her, warmth he could hardly compare to anything and 

Oh god she was gasping above him, her lower body gyrating beautifully into his and he wanted to touch her so bad. He wanted to see all of her and make her feel so good and give her what she deserved because she was shafit but holy shit he loved her anyway. He loved Nahri more than anyone he had loved in his 1,400 years of life, and he felt so good. 

Dara moaned deep in his chest as she leaned down into him, pushing his head to the side so that she could suck deep marks on his neck and bite into is jawline. He ran his hands up and down her spine and clawed gently at her when he felt his skin bleed but it was so good. 

“Shit,” he gasped when Nahri hummed into his neck, licking at the wounds she had given him, but they were already healing under her touch. Dara squirmed under her, needing more but too afraid to take it as he just caressed her face and shoulders.

Nahri began to trail kisses and bites down to his collarbone, lower onto his chest, unbuttoning and untying his shirt on the way. She stopped at his right nipple, looking him in his emerald green eyes as she circled her tongue around the nub and then bit down. Dara moaned pathetically, his back arching into her and his head tilting back. He looked reverent, so goddamn gorgeous while he bit his lip to keep in little sounds, watching her with emotion that took her breath away and encouraged her to go farther, make him feel even better. 

She continued to kiss down his chest to his stomach, abdomen, and then stopped at the line of his pants, letting her tongue run along the edge. Dara tried to stop his hips from twitching up into her, seeking the pleasure he so desperately wanted. 

Nahri pulled his pants down to his thighs, leaving his undergarments to cover his hard length. She looked down at it and breathed hot, opened mouthed air onto him. The older man’s breath hitched in anticipation. The heat felt so good on his cock but god did he need her to continue. 

She must have seen his desperation. 

“What do you need, Dara,” she whispered, her voice silken and low. Her pupils were almost as blown as his own. 

The man’s voice wavered as he sighed, “Touch me. Please.” 

Nahri smiled up at him before pulling down his undergarments all the way off his legs and placing her tongue at the base of his naked cock. 

“Fuck,” he breathed, eyes half-lidded and filled with lust. She licked a stripe up to the head and tasted a drop of precome from his slit while he twitched under her ministrations, his hands coming up to her hair and leaving them there. 

“Do you like it?” Nahri smirked. She pulled her head up for a moment to speak to him as her hand took hold of his cock and stroked. 

“Gods, yes, please don’t stop.” Dara was a mess. It was as if he had never felt these sensations before. A sudden thought occurred to Nahri, and she voiced it. 

“Dara,” she started, continuing her ministrations, “are you a virgin?” She would hardly believe that he could be, considering how long he had been alive, but she wanted to gage his reaction to her question. 

Unexpectedly, Dara flushed a dark color before looking away to the side. “I...I’ve never done anything like this.” He had started to shrink into himself, embarrassment taking him over and turning him into someone Nahri had never seen before, someone vulnerable. He glanced up at her for a moment before looking away again, but his cock was still rock hard in Nahri’s hand. 

“Well,” said Nahri, her eyes gentle, “if you’ll have me…” She moved up his chest until they were face to face, one hand pulling his face towards hers and the other still stroking him. “I’ll fuck you hard right now until you can’t think about anything else.” 

Dara sucked in a breath through his teeth, his eyes widening and darkening at the same time. 

“Yes.”

That was all the girl had needed to hear. She smiled at him again before going down to his cock and engulfing him with one swallow. 

“Oh, fuck, yes yes just like that, oh god.” His big hands gripped her hair gently as he tried not to fuck into her mouth but it was so tight and wet and hot that he couldn’t stop himself from twitching his hips up. His toes curled and his legs wrapped around Nahri as she sucked him down and ran her tongue against the vein on the underside of his dick. Dara arched into her and moaned, petting her hair and praising her. 

He was so close, he just needed a little bit more, but then a thought hit him like an axe. I can’t come before making her feel it too. 

Dara took in a deep breath before pulling Nahri off of him, startling her and then flipping them over to where she lay underneath him with her hair and clothes looking ravaged. He smiled down at her confused, adorable face before pulling off her tunic and kissing her deeply. He touched all along her sides and her stomach, feeding off of her sighs of pleasure to guide him along the way. When his hands returned to her breasts, she shivered and looked at him with a gaze that said fuck me and by god was he going to but not until he reciprocated. 

The man trailed his mouth down her neck, chest, stomach, Nahri’s body shuddering the farther he got until he was at her underwear. They were so soaked that he could see through them to her pussy. Dara sighed, and looked back up at Nahri. He was nervous. He knew the general way of pleasuring was the touch and suck method, but he had never done it on anyone but himself before. He had heard from the guys at pubs that pleasuring a pussy was much harder than pleasuring a dick. 

Nahri’s words interrupted his thoughts. 

“Do you want me to tell you what to do?” she asked, eyes kind. Dara blushed and nodded. “Okay. Start by pulling off my underwear.” He did as she said, hands trembling. 

“Good! You can use your hands or your mouth, but start by touching the folds, swiping up and down and wetting yourself with them.” Dara knew that a mouth felt much better than a hand. He brought his face down to her pussy a licked a stripe up to her clit. Nahri shuddered and gasped, not expecting him to have used his mouth. 

Dara liked surprising her. He did it again, licking up into her and tasting her as she arched and took his head into her hands, holding him where he was. He went deep into her, tonguing her walls and going back up to swirl around her clit. Nahri moaned and pulled his hair with one hand, using the other to cover her mouth. 

Dara took the hand away from her mouth and put it back into his hair, making eye contact with her while he ate her out. Nahri couldn’t stop moaning now, eyes rolling back into her head. She undulated her hips into his mouth, craving more but not having enough to finish. 

“Dara,” she gasped, “put your fingers in me.” He didn’t have to ask to know what she meant. He knew basic biology. He took two of his fingers and put them onto Nahri’s tongue, and she sucked them into her mouth. When they were coated with spit, he circled them around her dripping hole and pushed one inside. 

Nahri groaned loud and pulled his hair even harder. It was starting to hurt, but he liked it. He put the other finger inside of her, and it slipped in easily. She mewled and gasped.

“Dara, I swear to all the gods that if you don’t fuck me right now I will murder you in your sleep.”

And how could he argue with that?

He pulled himself up until they were facing each other again, draped over her with one hand holding his cock near her twitching entrance. The other held him up over her. He pulled Nahri’s legs over his thighs until he was centimeters away from being inside of her, hard as a fucking rock. 

He looked at Nahri, his little thief, with a question in his eyes, desperate to push in but needing her permission. She nodded.

Dara slid the head of his cock along her folds, wetting himself before pushing the tip inside. It was so hot. There was nothing to describe it. Nahri gasped and used her legs to pull him closer to her, farther in, until he was balls deep and weeping. 

“Holy fucking shit, oh my gods. You feel so good, Nahri, so so good.” She was clenched so hard around him and he was engulfed with heat and he had never felt something this amazing before in his whole entire goddamn life. His eyes rolled back into his head, and he bit so hard into is lip that he bled once he started to move. 

His cock pulled out of her slowly, feeling the ridges of her hole massage him, pressing exquisite pleasure across his head and shaft. Dara was mesmerized, lost in the feeling and sounds Nahri was making that spurred him on. She was loving this and by gods so was he. Nothing could compare to this. 

He snapped his hips so that he was seated within her again, the motion causing both of them to gasp against each other, her walls trembling around him. 

“Oh fuck, fuck, yes yes yes--” he cried as he started up a rhythm that had him sinking into Nahri fully with every stroke. He wasn’t going to last long, and they both knew it. His movements sped up, and so did their moans. She moved her hand down her body and rubbed against her clit with her fingers quickly, causing her to clench harder around him. He whimpered as he felt his climax approaching. 

Nahri was gasping under him, thrusting her hips into his own to fuck herself harder on his cock, and she was writhing. Breaths quickening and she wouldn’t last much longer either with him pounding into her so desperately. His little moans burned her like fire, and then she was crying out, head thrown back as she clenched hard around Dara, coming on his cock while he continued to fuck her with frantic gasps. 

He shouted as he came inside her, thick ropes of come filling her pussy and dripping out around him while he slowed his thrusts, moaning with each breath. He sighed as he stopped, collapsing on top of Nahri like a dead man and crushing her with his weight. 

But Nahri didn’t mind, not one bit. Because the man that she couldn’t stand two months ago now held her heart. The weight of him was comforting. He kissed her lips as he pulled out and wiped them both down with a wet cloth. Nahri watched him fold their clothes away before settling himself next to her on the floor of the cave and cuddled into her. 

They fell asleep like that, sated and more happy than either of them had been in their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> please indulge me with your wonderful comments and kudos and help me come up with different scenarios for this cute lil couple :D
> 
> and thank you so much for reading!!!


End file.
